Biology Exam Disaster — バイオロジーの試験の災害
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Aomine and Kise were only studying together for an exam, really. However, with Kise's sister as their tutor, the occasion turned into a disaster. Well, maybe not a disaster. After all, it looked like the two enjoyed it—in a number of ways.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Word count**: 6.453 words

**Summary**: Aomine and Kise were only studying together for an exam, really. However, with Kise's sister as their tutor, the occasion turned into a disaster. Well, maybe not a disaster. After all, it looked like the two enjoyed it—in a number of ways.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Smut. Teikou era. FOC. Fujoshi!Kise's sister.

**Note**: Endless gratitude to my beta-reader, **Aruchyan**. Thanks a lot for your hard work, dear. May God pays you back for what you've done for me. Also, this is cross-posted on Tumblr.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Cover © ESCAPIZMA [Pixiv ID: 3240334]. Author does not receive any material benefits at all in making and publishing this fanfiction is made merely for personal enjoyment.

.

.

.

**Biology Exam Disaster — バイオロジーの試験の災害**

* * *

Kise Ryouta ruffled his hair in frustration with his hand holding his test papers; his expression was a mixture of dismay and horror. The test score was very bad—ah, no. The score was_ terrible_.

"Thirty-three for Math; History is fifty-four; Literature's forty-three, and Biology's forty-one. Only English that's moderately decent, and it's only a seventy-two. Aaah, Akashi-_cchi_ will definitely kill me!" Kise muttered, panicking by himself.

"Why am I going to kill you, Ryouta?" asked a voice from behind Kise.

Kise jumped and turned his neck around so fast he could hear his neck creak. Ignoring it, he found Akashi standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression demanding an explanation.

"Aah, Akashi-_cchi._ N-no, it's nothing, really," Kise sputtered.

Akashi squinted—the choice of words, the intonation, and the gestures of the model screamed that he was lying, and poorly, at that.

At that time, as if Satan guided him, Akashi's eyes drifted towards the crumpled papers in Kise's hand. "Hm? Ryouta, what are those papers?"

Upon hearing Akashi's words, Kise immediately hid them behind his back. Sweat trickled from his temples. "I-it's nothing. Well, Akashi-_cchi_, I gotta go. Practice, practice!"

"Ryouta." Oh, Kise was totally dead. "Show me the paper."

Kise gave his test to his captain timidly. While Akashi inspected them, Kise fidgeted restlessly in his place. He had been thinking of a way to run away without having to face the torment of the tyrannical captain, but to no avail.

"Ryouta—"

"I'm really sorry, Akashi-_cchi_! Please don't hurt me!" Kise pleaded miserably.

The red-haired captain just sighed. Taking care of such a dysfunctional team was exhausting.

"Alright. You should really fix your mistakes. There's still one week until the final exam. If your grades are still … hurting my eyes like this, I doubt you will be allowed to play for Teikou's basketball team next year," Akashi said.

Kise was pierced by Akashi's sharp words, but moreover, he didn't want to be separated from his beloved basketball. There were many things he still yet to accomplish; improving his Perfect Copy technique, winning the national championship three times in a row, and most importantly … surpassing _that person_.

_For Aomine_cchi_, huh …._

"Well, Akashi-_cchi._ Thanks; it's rare that you don't punish me or anything," Kise said, stroking his chest. He smiled in relief. His expression somehow made Akashi kind of upset.

"Haha, who said I just let you be? Later at exercise, your portion will be multiplied tenfold."

Kise stared at Akashi in horror while the captain just smiled without any sense of guilt.

"A-Akashi-_cchi_'s so mean!"

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi?_ What are you doing there?"

Kise approached the quiet, dim corner Aomine was sitting in. If it weren't for Kise's sharp eyes (or his ability to pick out Aomine's dark skin tone even in low lighting), he wouldn't see the ace there.

"Oh, Kise. Nothing, really," Aomine replied.

Kise stared at him in horror. Not just because of Aomine's words which was highly unusual, but also because he seemed drained and troubled. Very … out of character.

"Aomine-_cchi_, what happened to you!? You're not possessed by a demon, are you? Oh God—Akashi-_cchi_ didn't curse you, right!? Aomine-_cchi,_ don't die! I haven't been able to surpass you! You're still young, Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise cried hysterically, shaking Aomine's shoulders.

Aomine tried to block Kise's attack. "Oi, Kise, stop! Oi! What are you talking about!? Of course Akashi didn't curse me! I'm still healthy and still breathing, you idiot!" he exclaimed angrily.

Kise stopped attacking Aomine and looked at the navy-haired boy closely. His facial expression turned into relief and comical tears fell from his eyes. "Gosh, Aomine-_cchi_! You made me worried. I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Oi! Let go of me, idiot!"

Aomine again struggled to escape from Kise's too-tight-to-be-real bear-hug. After much struggling, Aomine managed to shake off the blond. But Kise still wore a demanding expression—which was strangely similar to Akashi's.

Aomine sighed in defeat. He said, "My test result. Akashi. They're not a good combination."

Kise nodded knowingly. He had been in the same position a little while ago. Most likely Aomine also faced the same choice; pass the test or never play basketball anymore. Kise knew how much the navy-haired teen loved basketball. Being separated from it certainly felt like being separated from his soul mate.

"Oh, come on, Aomine-_cchi_. Don't be sad. I'm just like you, too. Surely your grades aren't that bad, right?" Kise said soothingly, patting Aomine's shoulder to calm him down.

Aomine turned and shot a sharp glare at Kise. "'Not that bad', huh?" he said sarcastically as he slapped his papers in Kise's face.

"Umph! What the hell!" Kise protested as the papers fell into his lap. He glared at Aomine, but the tanned boy didn't respond. Kise just sighed and relented, choosing to look over the tests.

Indeed, Kise had never felt a strange combination between pity, amusement, and confusion. Aomine wasn't kidding. His scores weren't even close to 'not that bad'. In fact, they were close to absolute zero.

Seven for Mathematics, forty-one for Biology, thirty-five for History, eleven for English, and twenty-two for Literature. Seeing these results, Kisewas almost able to describe what kind of person Aomine was. He winced and returned the papers to Aomine.

"Get what I mean?" Aomine growled while squeezing his papers until they got crumpled up. He would have thrown the cursed papers across the room if they didn't have to be signed by his parents.

"O-oh, okay. Don't look at me like that, Aomine-_cchi_; you're scary," Kise said, wincing again. He sat on Aomine's side, bending his knee. The blond looked thoughtful.

After a few moments of silence, Kise exclaimed. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Aomine retorted, trapped between interested and too lazy to listen to Kise's endless chatter.

"My second sister, Ryuka-_nee_-_san,_ just returned from America two days ago. I think she'll stay in Japan long enough for holiday. She's smart, unlike me. She even got a scholarship. I think I—_we_ can learn from her," Kise said.

"Oh?" This time, Aomine was interested. "That sounds good, actually. I don't wanna study with you, actually, but with circumstances as they are, I think I can make an exception."

"Eeeh? Aomine-_cchi_'s so mean! I'm not that annoying! Besides, my grades are higher than Aomine-_cchi_'s!" Kise pouted, pursing his lips.

"Oi, don't mention grades!" Aomine grumbled while squeezing Kise in his arms and ruffled his hair.

"Aaah, no! My hair is a mess!" Kise complained, trying to push Aomine's heavy body, the blond managed to set himself free.

Aomine only gave a satisfied grin. Among the Generation of Miracles, Kise was the most fun to bully, of course as a joke. Seeing how the model's expression changed and his cute pouts were so addictive that it made him an easy target for the bullies (especially fellow Generation of Miracles who were secretly sadistic).

"So, when will we start studying?" Aomine asked.

Kise, who had smoothed back his hair, turned in confusion. "Wow, it's rare that Aomine-_cchi_'s eager to study. Are you really okay?" he asked.

Aomine flicked Kise's forehead, making the blond groaned. Again, protests slid off his pink lips, but Aomine ignored it as usual. "I just miss basketball."

"Just like people say—truly a basketball-idiot," Kise muttered. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. His fingers stopped at a familiar name.

Once the call connected, a high-pitched "Ryou-_kun_!" greeted Kise. Aomine guessed that Kise's bubbly nature ran in the family. Kise and his chatty mouth by themselves were bad enough, what if there were two?

"Ah, _Nee_-_san_, how are you? Yes, I'm good. No, I just want to ask for help. Hm? What? No! I'm not going to wear that maid outfit again! No way, you can't make me! Oh, whatever. Actually, my friend and I—Aomine-_cchi_, the person I told you about that time—will study together for next week's exam. _Nee_-_san_ will help, right? Oh, alright. Wow, you're being nice, so unlike you. We'll talk about it more this afternoon, okay? Thanks, _Nee_-_san_."

Kise flipped his phone closed and sighed. Aomine had only caught a few conversations between Kise and his sister, but he understood that Kise and his sister had a pretty good relationship, and that Kise's sister was as weird as her brother.

"Alright. My sister agreed to help, surprisingly. I'll discuss the time this afternoon. I think anytime is good for Aomine-_cchi_? I'll rearrange my schedule and tell you tomorrow," Kise said. Aomine nodded in response.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, please don't sit together in the dark. You two looked very suspicious. Unless there really is something between you?" said a voice suddenly appearing, startling Kise and Aomine.

"Hyaaah! Kuroko-_cchi_!" cried Kise who immediately jumped up.

"Shit, Tetsu! I told you not to ever scare me like that!" Aomine exclaimed and cursed all kinds of swearwords. "Besides, your accusation was excessive and unreasonable!"

"Accusation? But isn't that the truth?" Kuroko asked innocently, playing with Aomine's childishness.

"Fuck you, Tetsu," Aomine growled, his hands itching to strangle his shadow.

From afar, Akashi was watching them. The captain shook his head seeing how his men had fun by themselves and cried out, "Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta! Quick, get back here before I have to multiply your training menu!"

The three teenagers turned in and replied simultaneously, "Okay!"

* * *

"_Nee_-_san_, where are you? Aomine-_cchi_ and I've been waiting_._ You don't forget the way to my apartment, right?"

Aomine noticed Kise walking back and forth while calling his sister. The navy-haired boy didn't know why, but it seemed that Kise was very anxious and impatient.

"Alright. Ten minutes. Don't be late," Kise said as he disconnected. He sighed and swung his bangs. Aomine realized then that the blond's golden mane had gotten longer, making it look even more beautiful, although Aomine would never admit it.

Aomine sat on Kise's cushion on the floor. The apartment was too luxurious for a middle school student. It was shaped like a suite room, only smaller. There was a guest room, dining room, kitchen, living room, toilet, balcony, and the bedroom they occupied right.

The interior was no less epic. With a minimalist design dominated by brown and beige and elegant furniture, it gave off a comfortable feeling. When Aomine asked about his apartment, Kise said that it was given to him by his agency. Aomine didn't question anything else, but he couldn't help but thinking that Kise's modeling agency must be very rich.

Kise didn't sit beside Aomine. He looked at his friend before asking, "It looks like _Nee_-_san_ will take some time, so what would Aomine-_cchi_ like to drink?"

Aomine thought for a moment. "I think tea is enough," he said.

Kise nodded before going into the kitchen to make tea for Aomine and himself.

Once Kise was gone, Aomine looked around. Everything was quite normal by Aomine standards. Some wall decorations, a dresser beside the bed, a desk where Kise put his books, a cupboard and some other things that were normally found in the bedroom.

When Aomine's eyes observed Kise desks, he spotted stacks of magazines there. Out of curiosity, he shuffled through it. Well, Kise wouldn't be upset after all.

Aomine leafed through each one. The stack was a collection of magazines with Kise featured in it. Most were Zunon Boys magazine which he had signed a contract with.

The more Aomine examined them, the greater the difference between Kise's two images. In real life, Kise was an overly happy, regular idiot. However, in magazines, Kise looked very mature and well-behaved.

What became Aomine's focus was Kise's clothing and poses. Indeed, in most photos, Kise wore the usual casual clothes. However, in some special shootings, Kise was seen wearing very different clothes. There were photos where the blond wore only a swimsuit for a famous swimwear brand commercial; there were also photos in which he wore very short clothing (and hotpants!) for some unknown theme.

"Aaah, I'm so tired! I'll rest first!" The door was suddenly opened, making Aomine jolt. A blonde who looked very similar to Kise entered the room. On the way to bed, golden irises spotted Aomine's figure. "Oh, there's Ryou-_kun_'s friend_._ Ao … mine, am I right?"

Aomine recovered from the shock and nodded. "Yeah, Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you and thanks for the help," he said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, yes, greetings. I'm Kise Ryuka, Ryouta's sister. I think he already introduced me to you," said the beautiful woman. "Well, anyway, pleased to meet you and thanks for your help, too, Aomine-_kun_."

Before Aomine could say anything further, Kise's sister exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! Is that Ryou-_kun_'s magazine you're holding? Do you like him? You're his boyfriend, huh?"

Aomine stared at Kise's sister speechless. Fortunately, Kise immediately came—carrying a tray of tea and snacks, too—and took over.

"_Nee_-_san_! Don't carelessly confuse Aomine-_cchi_ like that! Unlike me, Aomine-_cchi_ is unfamiliar with your weirdness!" Kise griped. He put the tray down and stared at his sister.

Kise's sister didn't seem bothered by Kise's behavior. Instead, she just put a playful expression. "I'm not weird, _Ryou_-_kun_. It's what I like. Everyone's preference is different, you know."

Kise rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

Aomine didn't understand, so he kept quiet. What a strange sibling relationship. He was glad he didn't have any.

Kise seemed to understand Aomine's silence and said, "Well, I guess we better start studying now, _Nee_-_san_."

Kise's sister smiled broadly. "Well, if that's what Ryou-_kun_ wants, here we go!"

Kise prepared a large foldable table. He and Aomine sat on opposite sides and his sister on his side to tutor. The first lesson was Biology, mainly because Kise's sister was studying at a medical faculty, so biology was her strong point.

"Wait; we're only going over the human body this semester, right? There's the metabolism system, the endocrine system and the reproductive system. Oh, also genes-heredity. Okay, here we go. What about the metabolic system?" Kise's sister asked after flipping through her brother's textbook.

Kise played his pencil. "Hmm, I guess metabolism system can be skipped, I already understand that. Aomine-_cchi_?"

"I'm not so bad at metabolism system. Just skip," Aomine answered.

"Alright, then we pass metabolism system. What about the endocrine system ?" the woman asked again.

"Hmm, I don't understand hormones. There are some that I'm still confused about," Kise said as he flipped through his notes. His writing was neat, but it didn't help him understanding.

"I give up on the nervous system. Reflex motion, sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves and such; I don't understand!" Aomine grumbled while reading Kise's notes. Aomine rarely took notes, so he was really unreliable.

"Okay. Nervous system first, okay? How about parts of a nerve cell? Do you remember, Aomine-_kun_?" asked Kise's sister, earning a nod from Aomine. "Alright, let me check. What's the function of the cell nucleus?"

Aomine thought. "Err, nucleus. Wait, to regulate … regulate—oh! To regulate all parts of the nerve cell," he exclaimed.

"Correct." Kise's sister smiled. "Then the function of the axon is?"

"Axon is … to accelerate the impulse?"

"Correct again. I think Aomine-_kun_ has mastered this part. Let's continue. Now … okay. The course of impulse to produce effects from the body. Well, do either of you know the course of impulse for conscious motion?"

Aomine seemed to think by scribbling his book. Kise was tapping a pencil before exclaiming, "Ah! I know!"

"What's the answer, Ryou-_chan_?"

"Impulses are received by the receptors and then proceed to the sensory nerve cells. From there they go to the adjustor nerve cells and are received by the spinal cord. The spinal cord sends them to the brain to be processed and a reaction is generated. The reaction is sent by the brain to the spinal cord and passed to the adjustor nerve cells. From there it goes to the motor nerve cells and continues to the effectors, and then there's motion."

Kise's sister—and Aomine, too, quite surprisingly indeed—listened to the explanation carefully. "Correct! Ryou-_kun_ is so smart!" the blonde exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Wait, I think I remember. For reflex motion, the impulse only comes until the spinal cord and not the brain, right?" Aomine said.

"Yes! Aomine-_cchi_ is right!" Kise shouted, a little bit too excited.

Kise's sister giggled before clearing his throat and continued the lesson. "Okay, you two lovebirds, save the lovey-dovey for later. We still have many lessons to discuss," she teased, unable to suppress a smile.

Kise blushed before he looked away. "_N_-_Nee_-_san_! What are you talking about? Of course I and Aomine-_cchi_ are not …!" Kise denied, although not at all convincing.

The only woman in the room rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever." She was not at all convinced that her brother and his tanned friend were just ordinary friends.

The lesson continued from the nervous system to the hormone system. Kise understood it easily and ended up teaching Aomine. Kise's sister didn't have much trouble in the endocrine system chapter.

"Alright, let me test again. Pituitary gland can also be called …?"

"The Hipophysis gland!" Kise answered.

"And the Hipophysis are located at the hypothalamus," Aomine added.

"Wow, Aomine-_cchi_ is right! That's rare!"

"Oi! What do you mean by that, Kise!?"

"Nothing, hehe~"

"Tch, is it wrong that I want to see my love again?"

"Eh!? Aomine-_kun_ already has a girlfriend!?"

"No, _Nee_-_san_, he meant basketball. He's a basketball-idiot after all—"

"Like you."

"No! Besides, there's no normal person who wants to date Aomine-_cchi._"

"Hey!"

"Ryou-_kun_ is not normal then? You really like Aomine-_kun_ after all."

"_Nee_-_san_!"

Honestly, this learning system was very fun for Kise and Aomine. Aomine, who got bored easily when things didn't interest him, could study while relaxing as he liked. For Kise, who was a quick learner (his grades were bad because he had too much work and unwell absences) could also grasp the material as he wished.

It was almost evening; time sure flied. The three hadn't eaten lunch at all, though they did eat snacks to avoid hunger. Kise's sister finally got up, stretching her muscles that had stiffened from staying in the same position while tutoring, then turned to her two disciples and said, "You two haven't eaten lunch, right? Let me cook first. Just read the reproductive chapter, that's the last chapter. Luckily I've made a summary. Just take it out of my bag."

"Okay, _Nee_-_san_. Thanks, and sorry for troubling you," Kise said to his sister before she walked towards the kitchen. The woman just waved to show that she wasn't bothered.

For a few moments, Aomine and Kise only focused on piles of notes and questions. Aomine was occasionally seen scratching his head. Kise tapped his pencil in regular rhythm, looking thoughtful.

"Hey, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise called as he turned, "what's the function of testosterone?"

Aomine nearly fell. For fourteen years he had lived, this was the first time a man asked him about the function of testosterone hormone. Like, what kind of man didn't know the function of testosterone?

"Err, why do you ask?" Aomine replied.

"Well, in this booklet of questions _Nee_-_san_ gave, there's a problem like this: 'Why is testosterone being referred as one of the sex hormones in men?' I think it has something to do with its function, but as I recall its function is to stimulate the secondary growth of teenage boys' physiques," Kise said while flipping through his notes.

Aomine face-palmed. Was Kise innocent or stupid? Aomine didn't know whether Kise was just playing around with him or the blond really didn't know. "Ahem, so … testosterone is called sex hormone because when men feel horny, testosterone will stimulate libido so orgasm can happen."

Kise nodded while taking notes. Aomine watched his friend closely with a grimace. Didn't Kise feel awkward? Even Aomine—with his perverted nature—felt slightly strange explaining something that private.

Kise continued, while Aomine's mind became hazy Aomine and distracted. That time, once again the owner of Perfect Copy spoke. "Aomine-_cchi_, I'm curious. Here is mentioned that the most sensitive and pleasurable part for women is the clitoris. For men, where is it?" he asked.

Aomine felt like slamming his face into the nearest table. How could Kise ask that with his facial expression unchanged?

"Ahem, so …," Aomine hesitated a little, "as far as I know, for men, the center of pleasure is … the prostate."

"Oh, prostate," Kise murmured. He was seen writing something.

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi,_ the material on question fifty-one and up are not in the textbook. Looks like _Nee_-_san_ has the material in her notes. I think it's in her bag. That black one."

Aomine turned and took a black-colored woman's bag. It was quite heavy. He put it on the table and handed it over to Kise. But halfway through, a naughty thought crept into his mind. "Hey, Kise, what if we _peek_ your sister's bag? Maybe we'll find something interesting," he suggested, emphasizing the unusual tone on the word 'peek'.

Kise was hesitant for a moment, but he also didn't want to waste a chance to peek at the life of his sister lived. If he was lucky, maybe he could use what he found to blackmail her sister. Not bad blackmail; he wouldn't want that. Just enough to make her do some things—like making her stop forcing Kise to crossdress every time they met.

"Alright. We'll see what's inside~" Kise used his usual playful tone, but it was suddenly much creepier to Aomine. The Kise family sure was scary.

They began to unpack the bag. There was a lot of general make-up equipment; powder, lipstick, blush-on, and others. There was a comb, a small mirror, phone, wallet, also some other things that usually can be found in a woman's bag.

Kise groaned. "Ah, _Nee_-_san_'s boring. All her belongings are normal," he complained, having given up on something unique.

"Don't give up so quickly, Kise. Looks like I found something …." Aomine began rummaging around the bottom of the bag. He finally grabbed something, hissing, "Got it!"

Kise got excited again. He immediately approached Aomine and sat beside him. "What's that?"

Aomine and Kise examined the object. It looked like a regular book. The cover was a regular cover for a fashion magazine; a cover girl wearing trendy clothes and some fashion world headlines.

"Not interesting," Aomine said as he gave up.

"Wait," Kise said. He observed the magazine again. "Normal magazines are not as thick as this. I think there's something tucked inside. What is it that _Nee_-_san_ is trying to hide?"

Aomine's attention was piqued. He leaned over to take a look at the magazine. Kise flipped through every page. Initially there was nothing strange, only clothing catalogs and the like, but as it approached the center, Kise sensed something tucked in the magazine.

"What the f—"

Kise didn't even care that Aomine almost cursed out loud. The blond was too busy covering his mouth and resisting the urge to scream that his sister was a _fujoshi_.

Yes, Kise's second sister, Kise Ryuka, was a _fujoshi_.

Also, now Aomine and Kise had her R18 _yaoi doujinshi_ in their hands.

"_Nee_-_san_ … I don't believe it. Oh God!"

Despite all the shock, Aomine and Kise found themselves unable to stop reading. Although the two had never touched a _doujinshi_ before—especially _yaoi doujinshi_, let alone R18 ones—but they could understand. Especially Aomine, who collected several adult magazines—he could understand what was happening in the _doujinshi._

Honestly, the _doujinshi_ was entirely PWP—porn without plot. It was all about the _uke_, who was a model, crossdressing in a maid outfit to make the _seme_ aroused. Then some 'scenes' occurred and that was it. The end.

Kise covered his mouth. His hands were, without him realizing, tugging Aomine's sleeve. Navy-blue irises turned and saw Kise's face which was filled with horror though his eyes were glued to the _doujin_.

Upon seeing it, Aomine inevitably had to read it, too. A devil probably possessed him, but it was actually very addictive. Aomine flipped each page, wondering what would happen next. At the end of the story, seeing the pair in the _doujin_ find their release, Aomine inevitably felt himself wanting that, too.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_, I …"

Aomine turned around and found Kise shaking with a red face. Unavoidably, Aomine noticed the blond's face more. Aomine could now see how long Kise's eyelashes were. His pink and soft lips trembled. His cheeks were already decorated with a red hue. The model fidgeted restlessly. Tears accumulated in the corners of his eyes.

_Oh, shit._

That time, Aomine couldn't deny that he was aroused. Moreover, _because of Kise_. The dark-haired teen could feel a certain part of his pants tighten uncomfortably, demanding a release.

On instinct, Aomine drew Kise closer. He leaned closer to the blond's ear, whispering, "Kise, interested in trying?"

"Eh!?"

Kise was shocked and he tried to pull away, but Aomine held him in place. His strength was too great for Kise to resist, forcing the model to give up. Breathing heavily, Kise stared at Aomine. He could see lust floating in the ace's gaze.

"Aomine-_cchi,_ wai—"

Kise words were cut off as Aomine kissed him. Aomine's tongue forced its way in Kise's mouth. Aomine's aggressive behavior forced Kise to submit and let him enter. The ace's tongue moved ferociously, sweeping every part of Kise's mouth, leaving no place untouched.

Kise gripped at Aomine's chest as the game heated up. Aomine showed no mercy while exploring Kise's mouth. In the middle of the kiss, Kise let out a moan that was immediately swallowed by another kiss.

Kise's face was flushed and he began to sweat when Aomine finally withdrew. Both inhaled as much oxygen as they could to make up for lost time.

Kise turned to Aomine. "A-Aomine-_cchi_, you mean …!?" the blond stuttered.

Aomine smirked, stalking ever closer to Kise like a hungry predator appraising his prey.

"As I said, Kise, we'll do something like in that book. Let's just say this is a biology practice. I know you're hard, too, aren't you?" Aomine teased. Naughty hands started to go downwards, stopping on something hard.

Kise flinched; his face grew ten shades darker. Aomine groped Kise's private part, making it increasingly harden.

"A-Ao … mine-_cchi_—aah … please … stop, I-I'm …!" Kise was barely able to speak between his moans. He was trying hard to push Aomine away, but somehow his energy had left him.

"This is the function of testosterone," Aomine whispered in Kise's ear, smirking, "to raise the libido and make you aroused."

Aomine's warm breath on Kise's ears made him tremble, his limbs losing all their strength. His body wouldn't follow his orders; he wanted to keep saying no-or did he? Did Kise really not want it?

"Relax, it'll be fun," Aomine whispered again, more seductively. As if Kise fell under hypnosis, he became like putty in Aomine's hands.

Aomine kissed Kise fiercely once more. Without releasing their entangled lips, Aomine brought Kise to bed. Kise was slammed in a state of disarray. Several buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and sweat made his skin glow. His hair, which always looked beautiful and delicate, was now a mess. Now the model was panting, a moan escaping his slightly parted lips.

Aomine stared at Kise for a moment. He looked beautiful. Aomine put aside his fascination and began touching Kise's body, starting from that oh-so-tempting chest.

"Aa—kyah!" Kise cried when Aomine licked his ear which he just knew was highly sensitive. Kise hadn't had time to recover from the shock, but Aomine already took the chance and started playing with Kise's nipples. Initially, it was only a soft touch, and then it grew more intense, becoming pinches and twists.

The moans that kept sliding off Kise's lips made Aomine even more eager to mess the blond up. His lips kiss and bit along the dip in the model's neck, leaving behind red marks as he made his way down towards Kise's nipples. His goal this time was, no other than, Kise's nipples that looked so delicious.

"A-aaakh! Ahn, do … n't—nngh, stop, haa—mnnn!"

Aomine licked slowly, but managed to provoke moans and groans from Kise. He grinned and then proceeded with more confidence. He licked more powerfully, making Kise continue to squirm and moan. Aomine ended it with a bite that made Kise turn in order to muffle his scream in his pillows..

"Ryou-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, you two okay? What sound did I hear?" Kise's sister shouted from the kitchen.

Aomine and Kise panicked. "Nothing, _Nee_-_san_! Just keep cooking!" Kise replied with a hoarse voice.

Aomine took the initiative to lock the door. If Kise's sister saw what they were doing, it wouldn't be just awkward.

Aomine was back on top of Kise. The blond's body, lying helplessly, all messed up and oh—so tempting, making the ace's erection ever more painful.

"Fuck, you've never been this sexy, Kise," Aomine murmured in a low voice. He smirked before taking off his pants.

Kise's eyes widened upon seeing Aomine's cock size. Kise wasn't sure how could _that_ fit into his hole. The blonde couldn't think clearly, and before he could do anything, Aomine had restrained him.

"Open your mouth," Aomine commanded. He held out his fingers before Kise's mouth. Without thinking, Kise opened his mouth and moistened the fingers with his saliva. When Aomine pulled his fingers out, he approached Kise's face and gave a kiss.

"Aa, uugh—mmmngh. Ahhn, N-no … ah!"

Kise muffled a scream when a finger intruded his tight hole. It felt sore and hot although Aomine had lubed his finger—with Kise's saliva. Tears began accumulating in the blond's eyes once again. Before he had time to adapt, Aomine put in another digit, making him scream, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ryou-_kun_? Are you really okay?" his sister shouted again.

"N-no … it's nothing, _Nee_-_san_," Kise answered, panting. He had to concentrate in order to form coherent words.

Aomine continued his work. He made a scissoring motion to extend Kise's hole until it was loose enough to enter. Kise gripped Aomine's wrist tightly, his eyes closed tightly. When Aomine entered his third finger, Kise's cry was swallowed by Aomine's kiss. The saltiness from Kise's tears that made Aomine acted gentler.

"Calm down, Kise. Relax, I won't be rough," he said softly as he gave the blond light kisses.

Kise still had his eyes closed, but he nodded and tried to relax. Aomine gently kissed him in return. Kise opened his eyes and tried to smile.

Slowly Aomine entered Kise's hole. The tanned teen produced a long moan after he eased all the way in. Kise bit his lip, trying to kick back a scream, tears trickling from his beautiful orbs. Aomine licked the blond's ear, making Kise groan. Aomine waited patiently until Kise had adapted and he could start moving his dick.

For a few moments, Aomine didn't make a single move. He was enjoying the mind-blowing sensation of being joined with Kise. The blond was so tight that it made his mind went numb. Kise screeched, crying in pain. Well, Aomine didn't use proper lube in the first place. Aomine felt sorry for Kise, for hurting him like this, and stroked the blond's hair softly. "It'll be okay. Trust me," the tanned teen whispered.

Kise panted, his breath was shaking. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get a grip at something and failing miserably. Aomine nipped his teeth on Kise neck, making the blond writhe. Satisfied with the reaction, the tanned boy slid off his hard length, making Kise's body arch up. Aomine carefully held him down, not wanting to hurt the blond.

"Please, Aomine-_cchi_ …," Kise pleaded in a whisper. He immediately shut his eyes and tears made their way down his cheeks. Aomine planted a kiss on golden locks before moving his cock.

The first movements were slow. Kise kept screeching and groaning as Aomine played with Kise's nipples to distract the blond from the pain. It succeeded, drawing long moans from Kise. His nipples hardened, and he was now fully erected.

After some excruciatingly slow moments, Aomine pulled out before thrusting in again at high speed. Kise winced. Well-trimmed nails dug into Aomine's toned shoulder. Based on reflex, his legs tightened around Aomine's waist, making the tanned teen become more and more aroused. Aomine held him down and concentrated on his work on Kise's lower body.

When he looked at Kise's crotch again, he could spot bloodstains there. Kise was crying and trying to hold back his sobs. Instantly, consciousness hit Aomine. Make no mistake.

"Kise, you're a virgin, eh?" he asked, between a teasing and serious tone.

Kise didn't react much. He just opened his eyes and tried to answer, but failed to produce words. But the gesture was enough to convince Aomine. It turned out that this was Kise's first time. No surprise that he was so amateur and passive.

Aomine's cock kept moving, looking for that spot he wanted. After a while, he touched a part that teased an erotic moan from Kise's lips.

"Mmmngh, aa-akh! Aaahn, n-no … nnngh—ahh!"

Aomine smirked. He had found his destination. He continued pounding into that part, getting all kinds of sweet, pleasure-filled moans and groans from Kise's lips.

"Here, huh?"

Kise went crazy from the intoxicating sensation of his prostate being stimulated from Aomine's dick. The blond arched while trying to synchronize his movements with Aomine's. Kise flailed when his body became completely helpless, fumbling and falling to the bed, letting Aomine do the rest of job.

Seeing Kise's dick untouched and dripping with precum, Aomine played with it, obtaining a surprised hiss. Aomine flinched because Kise's hole tightened ever so suddenly and clamped down his hard length. Aomine continued massaging Kise's cock, making its owner high with pleasure.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_, please—nnnh … faster!" Kise pleaded, breathe becoming hefty. He panted; all his energy was drained just by speaking.

Aomine couldn't help but smirked. "Greedy, aren't we?" he teased.

Kise blushed ever so deeply that Aomine really wanted to fuck him all over. "Do-don't tease me like that!" he stuttered. Aomine grinned and pounded into the blond's sweet spot again, receiving a yelp from him. Kise ignored everything and concentrated on moving along with Aomine, back arching just so; driving Aomine crazy every time.

Aomine's thrusts became faster, but not stronger. Kise moaned and writhed, all wrecked up, much to Aomine's delight. Aomine enjoyed this sight so much, sometimes giving teasing thrusts or strokes so Kise would groan and stare at him with dazed eyes.

After quite some time playing around, Aomine decided to bring the play to a serious level. He quickened his pace and pounded harder. Kise shuddered, releasing high-pitched breathes and pleasure-filled moans from those delicious pink lips. Aomine kissed him fiercely, unable to hold back his lust upon seeing Kise's seductive lips. The navy-haired boy swallowed the moan coming from the blond.

Aomine spread Kise's leg wider. The blond's cry became hysterical and long, heavy moans kept escaping from his lips he could only produced a hoarse voice. Kise tried to synchronize with Aomine, failing several times due to the intensity. Aomine would help him, lifting him from bed so the blond's hips could move along with his thrusts.

When Aomine felt that he'd come soon, his thrusts became wilder. His pace became faster and harder than ever. Kise threw himself onto the bed, his back arched in an almost impossible angle due to the addictive pleasure.

In a final thrust, Kise cried out as hot white pleasure blinded him in utter satisfaction, shooting cum all over the sheets and his and Aomine's torsos. Aomine groaned and spilled inside the blond at the same time, breathing heavily, tired after riding his blissful orgasm. Both were panting after the hot game. Kise's golden irises looked dazed from the temporary euphoria after reaching his orgasm.

Aomine kissed Kise absentmindedly as he pulled out. He lay down beside Kise, caressing the blond and pulling him into his embrace. He noticed how his semen gushed out from Kise's hole; what a truly stunning scenery. He stroked Kise's hair and gave the blond a kiss as an appreciation for the amazing play. Kise smiled and cuddled into his chest.

"Ryou-_kun_? Aomine-_kun_? Why is the door locked?" Kise's sister asked suddenly.

Aomine cursed reflexively while Kise opened his eyes. He was almost lulled to sleep. "A-ah, _Nee_-_san _can just go home now. I have some business with Aomine-_cchi_."

"Go home? Are you kicking me out now? What's happening exactly? Why did I keep hearing voices? What are you hiding?"

"No, _Nee_-_san_. We need time alone for … homework. I'll bring _Nee_-_san_'s belongings tomorrow, okay?"

"Humph, fine. You guys are weird."

Kise and Aomine sighed in relief when they heard the sound of footsteps going away. They were more relieved when they heard the door closing, meaning Kise sister had gone. The two looked at each other before chuckling with each other.

Kise smiled. "I … had just realized. I love Aomine-_cchi_," he said innocently. His cheeks were flushed pure red.

Aomine caressed Kise's golden strands. "I love you too, Kise," he whispered.

Kise giggled. "Don't we say love too easily? I mean, just because of _Nee_-_san_'s _doujin_."

"Then we have to thank her," Aomine replied.

Kise smiled without answering again. He rested on Aomine's side. The two remained in their peaceful position until Aomine suddenly said, "Hey, I think I felt more stuff in your sister's bag. Wanna see?"

* * *

"Of course, _Ryouko_-_nee_. I've put tons of cameras into the room."

_"Is it really that hot, Ryuka?"_

"Oh, _Nee_-_chan_ should see it yourself. I even got a nosebleed, you know. Ryou-_kun_'s moans were actually better than that _uke_ in JGV."

_"Damn, I really want to know now."_

"Don't worry, _Nee_-_chan_. I didn't just record it. I left a gift for them, too."

_"Oh?"_

"Yup. I have lots of _toys_ for them. Remote-control vibrator, dildo, cock ring, I still have plenty. They're totally going to use it. I'll come to your apartment in a second and we'll watch there. Live action, _Nee_-_chan_~"

_"Gosh, Ryuka, you're the best sister ever._ _Hurry, I can't wait!"_

"Easy, _Nee_-_chan_. I'm coming~"

Kise's sister just grinned. Oh, Aomine, Kise, it seemed that your little secret would be shared with some people. Unfortunately, some people who wouldn't let you live in peace until they get what they want.

So, you could say this Biology test brought disaster … or blessing?

.

**—The End.**

.

**A/N**:

Hello there! Happy New Year, guys! Although it's a bit late, but well~ Actually, I've finished this before, but it's been beta-ed first. A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA, ARUCHYAN! I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. *rolls* (◕∇◕＊); ・:*:・｡ 彡

So … I hope you enjoy this one? It's not great, I know, and my smut is terrible. I mean, I just CAN'T write smut. I've always been a reader and only that. *sobs* But I tried, and I finally managed to write this. (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ.

That's it from me, I guess? Oh, and thank you so much for irisviel-yukinashin at Tumblr for giving me kind and supporting words. You don't know how much it means for me, Yukina-_chan_ (I suppose I could call you that?). Now give me a bear-hug~ (づ◕∇◕)づ

Now that's that. Reviews are greatly appreciated, guys, 'cause I really want to hear something from you! Let's talk. I won't bite, I promise! ;w; Well then, see you next time! （*・∀・*）ﾉｼ


End file.
